The present invention relates to a purification unit for separating hydrocarbons from a gas.
When gases are compressed, for example during the production of pressurized air, the compressed gas is almost inevitably contaminated with oil aerosols and oil vapor. Lubricants, oils, anthropogenic substances contained in the air, sulfur dioxide, carbon monoxide and nitrogenous gases, for example, can be introduced into the gas or the pressurized air. These contents can be present in the form of gases, vapors and oil aerosols.
Such contaminations are undesirable or even unacceptable for a multitude of applications.